


The Predator's Den

by KPOPTrashLord-007 (TrashLord_007)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adult Content, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, One Shot, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/KPOPTrashLord-007
Summary: What happens when you meet a predator in a bar? Can you turn the tables or will you be devoured?





	The Predator's Den

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for his birthday but… other plans got in the way.

    Your eyes locked with his. They were deep and smooth like melted chocolate, but there was a hidden danger lurking within them and it sent a shiver down your spine. Not only were they warm and inviting, much like the glistening ocean on a hot summer day, but there was a ferocity behind them that sought to drag you down within their depths. It was interesting, the sort of thing you didn’t see everyday, and you found yourself drawn to the man and his mysterious, enticing eyes. They were beckoning you. They had to be - men don’t just stare at you like that unless they want something.

    You knew it was a trap. Every inch of your being knew it was. There was something ravenous and animalistic behind his gaze. His gaze that never faltered, focused on nothing except you. He had been searching for something, or rather someone, and his eyes decided to rest on you. He had been on the prowl for most of the night but now you held his full attention. There was no doubt about it; he was a predator and he had chosen you as his prey. 

    You were intrigued to say the least.

    Biting your lip, you gave him a small smile before looking away. You weren’t going to give yourself to him without a little game and you planned to make him work for it. He was the type of man that liked the chase. It was written in his features, clear as day when he smirked at you, and engraved in his very being. It was in the way he held himself, confident and calm, as he strolled across the bar. He liked to toy with his prey and play with them until they couldn’t take it anymore before devouring them whole.

    You pretended not to notice him slipping into the seat beside you. He was anything but subtle as he stared at you. Like everything else about him, his gaze was intense. There was no need to turn around to know his eyes were drinking in your every movement. Your body knew. Every single nerve was on alert. The hair on your arms rose and another shiver tore down through your body. 

    Running with the opportunity handed to him, he slipped his jacket around your shoulders. His velvety voice broke the tension, commanding your attention back to him as he spoke.

    “A gorgeous woman like yourself deserves better than to drink at a bar alone. But I’m glad they” - he gestured around the room casually, not paying any mind to whom he was pointing - “know their place. None of them are worthy of you, as I’m sure you’re already aware.”

    “Of course.” You gave him a onceover, taking in his features again. His hair was a light brown. It looked soft and silky and you wondered just how it would feel between your fingers while you held his head down between your legs. A pair of black-rimmed glasses adorned his face and you couldn’t remember if he had them on before he stalked over to your side or if he had put them on after. Everything about this man sent your mind into a frenzy. Your body betrayed you as it started gravitating toward his presence. “Though it’s bold of you to assume you’re any better than the rest of the trash here.”

    His smirk faltered for a split second, a dark shadow falling across his features, before he bounced back. Lips turning up into a grin, he chuckled. It was in this moment you noticed two things: his soft dimples that gave him an innocent vibe (unlike the rest of his persona), and the haze that clouded your mind as you allowed yourself to be ensnared by his honeyed words and sweet gaze. 

    He leaned forward, his intoxicating scent flooding your senses as he whispered in your ear, his lips brushing the outer shell, “If I were trash, I might say something like, ‘Those pretty lips of yours were made for one thing and it isn’t talking back to me.’” He pulled back, his smirk back in full force as he watched your reaction. “But I assure you, I’m a gentleman.”

    “Oh, thank God. I was worried there for a second.” 

    Rolling your eyes, you faced forward in your seat, ignoring the masterpiece of a man next to you. You sipped at your drink. It had been a long day and it felt nice to unwind. It would be even nicer to unwind in his arms but you had to hold the thought back. This man was dangerous. You weren’t naive enough to believe you were the one leading this little game of cat and mouse. You didn’t want to walk into the predator’s den blind and helpless. You had to regain some of your control.

    He remained silent. Chocolate eyes rested on his own drink. He stirred it a few times, his mind elsewhere. Seconds trickled by. Anticipation prompted you to look at him. His shirt was ruffled but still tucked into his pants. The outfit looked expensive, which was expected considering you were in a high-class bar. It would have been odd if he didn’t at least look like a million dollars, whether he was worth it or not. If he had noticed you staring, his face showed no traces of it, for which you were grateful.

    “You needn’t ever worry. I’ll take care of you and” - you could see a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he continued to stare at his drink, his tone thick with insinuation - “all of your needs.”

    “I’m filled with overwhelming relief,” you sneered, your eyes falling back onto your drink before bringing the glass to your lips to take a swig.

    “That’s not the only thing you’ll be filled with.” 

    You choked, a coughing fit overtaking your body. You slammed the glass back down on the table and held your chest. Tears welled in the corners of your eyes, threatening to irritate the delicate balance between your eye and face makeup. This time when you looked over at him, he wore a lazy smile with more than a hint of satisfaction etched onto every inch of his flawless face.

    “That is, of course, if you’re interested,” he continued.

    “Not everything that sparkles is gold, I guess.”

    “Of course not.” He reached across the small space separating you. You had half a mind to back away but chose to hold your ground, staring him down instead. Gentle fingers brushed your cheek. His eyes softened as he caressed your skin. His thumb rubbed the corner of your eye, wiping away the remnant of a tear. It left a small smear. “You look mesmerising when you cry.”

    “Ah, I should have realised earlier. You’re one of _those._ ”

    His only reply to the comment was a small laugh. The playfulness behind it sounded alarms throughout your mind. He really _was_ a sadist. Of all the people you could have attracted (and been attracted to) tonight. 

    Downing the rest of his drink, he relaxed into his chair and you decided to do the same. The alcohol would dull your senses and leave you vulnerable but at this point you were starting to think that that wasn’t such a bad thing. The more you teased and resisted his charms, the more painful his grasp would feel once he finally got his claws on you. Without a doubt, he would punish you for making him put in the extra effort.

    “Well, I-”

    “Let’s go back to my place.”

    You knew it was coming, but was still impressed by his bold and authoritative tone. He didn’t allow you a moment to hesitate before his lips were on yours. His hands weaved around your curves, one resting on your waist while the other entangled within your hair. Just as expected, he took complete control as he pulled you closer. Once he felt you relax into his hold, your lips meeting his with eager and earnest desire, he pulled back. 

    Though his hands still cradled you, he had started to relax back into his chair. He was waiting for you to make the next move. He had put it all on the table and it was up to you. The small amount of control he offered was a mirage but you leapt at it without a second thought.

    Slipping off your chair and into his space, your lips found his once more. His legs squeezed yours, holding you in place and trapping you within his hold. It was all tongue, teeth and saliva. It was _primal_. He was relentless, his mouth dominating yours as he inched you closer, his warmth lulling you further and further into his embrace until you found yourself flush against his body. 

    Clearing your throat, you stumbled back away from his heated touch. “Fine. Lead the way.” 

    His penthouse was just as blank and emotionless as he was. It was the perfect reflection of the man that was now undressing you. Cold hands trailed the length of your back, burning your skin in their wake. Every nerve in your body was telling you to run but your feet felt glued to the ground and your hands were making quick work of his shirt. Piece after piece of clothing decorated his bedroom floor. It didn’t take long before his tongue was pushing in between your folds. As you had imagined, his hair was softer than silk. 

    His hands never remained idle for long; they were always pinching or scratching or kneading. They were always where you needed them to be and you found yourself lost in his gentle yet strong touches. He didn’t hold back, plunging two fingers into your core as his mouth travelled to the inside of your thigh. Soft, sloppy kisses turned to nips which in turn became bites as he set a ruthless pace with his fingers, adding a third finger and chuckling when you bucked against him. 

    “Does my baby girl like that?”

    “God, fuck, yes.”

    “What did I tell you earlier?”

    Your mind raced but you couldn’t remember, not when your heart was beating at a hundred miles an hour and your stomach churned in anticipation. He was turning you into mush. He had to know your thoughts were nowhere else but in this bedroom at this exact moment, focused on nothing except how his fingers filled you. The past was in the past and tomorrow be damned, all you cared about was your oncoming orgasm. 

    “You’re such a naughty slut. Here I am rewarding you but for what? You haven’t _earned_ it,” he growled, fingers withdrawing from your heat. 

    A strangled, exasperated moan broke through your lips. Your high, which you had been on the precipice of, slipped from you, taken away from you by the merciless man hovering above you. His eyes were cold, calculating and ruthless. You shuddered when he placed a chaste kiss on your clit before lifting you high enough to slap your ass. He didn’t hold back on the subsequent smacks and soon enough your skin blossomed with red marks. 

    As you struggled to remember just what it was he had said, his hand painted an array of pinks and reds across the supple flesh of your ass without mercy. Fingers digging into the sheets, grasping and trembling, your mind continued to flounder in desperation, scrambling to find the answer he demanded. 

    “I guess my little whore doesn’t want to cum tonight after all,” he grunted, eyes dark and cruel as he continued his assault on your skin. Every hit stung and you felt them all deep within your core. Every single one struck your skin like lightning, sending waves of pleasure cascading throughout your entire body. Each slap grew in intensity and you couldn’t hold back your moans and tears, much to his satisfaction. Withdrawing his hand, he let it roam over your curves before he settled near your neck. “Who said you could talk to me that way?” 

    _Now_ you remembered.

    “I’m sorry, _sir_.”

    “Watch your tone-” his fingers ghosted over your pulse, tickling and teasing before they tightened around your throat, “-or you’ll find yourself being punished once more.” 

    “I won’t do it again, sir.” Your voice was no louder than a whisper and wavered in unison with your body’s shudders. 

    “Didn’t I tell you earlier that those pretty lips of yours weren’t made for talking back to me?” 

    His unspoken command didn’t go unnoticed. Without wasting another second, you slid down the bed. Wrapping your hands around his cock, you gave him a few experimental pumps, testing his reaction. With any luck, he would forget how you had disobeyed him. 

    His breathing didn’t even falter. With an unimpressed expression, his eyes continued to bore into your own. Not wanting to earn another spanking (your ass was still raw and you didn’t think you could handle it so soon after), your tongue flicked across his tip thrice before you took him within your mouth. Bobbing your head up and down, you flattened your tongue and hollowed your cheeks, using your hand to stroke what you couldn’t fit in your mouth. You didn’t dare to look up, at least not until you heard his content hum. 

    Glancing up from beneath hooded lids, you rejoiced when you saw his head thrown back in pleasure. You picked up your pace, taking him deeper and faster than before. Like a deer caught in headlights, you tried to avert your gaze when he faced you once more but his grip in your hair grew painful as he pulled just enough to maintain eye contact. His need was evident in the darkest parts of his eyes. 

    “Good girl. You take me so well.” He caressed your face, tender and kind with eyes filled with adoration. It didn’t feel right. Something felt _off_ about the way he smiled at you, like you meant the world to him. It wasn’t what you had come to expect. You hated it and he knew it. He had to, what with the way his smile fell and soon became a smirk that spread across his face like wildfire, threatening to consume you. He continued to surprise you, however, when instead of deepthroating you, he pushed you off his cock entirely. “Turn around and stay on your knees.”

    Once again you did as you were told, shuffling on the bed until you were in the right position and comfortable. You could feel him hovering behind you, his presence grand and imposing. Looking over your shoulder, you took in his sex-blown appearance. His hair stuck to his forehead and his skin glowed with a thin veneer of sweat. You hadn’t noticed before just how hot the room felt. You hadn’t noticed just how hot _you_ felt.

    His grin just about blinded you as he pushed your face back into the blankets and pulled your hips closer to him, his fingers plunging into your core again. Without hesitation, he scissored and stretched your walls, three fingers dedicated to preparing you for his sizeable length. His touch became gentle once more. The hand not currently inside you was rubbing circles along the small of your back. You rolled your eyes. 

    As if with a sixth sense, he laughed. “Do you need a reminder of what happens to bratty girls?” 

    Your body stiffened in anticipation of the smack you thought would grace your backside, but it never came. Instead you felt his teeth clamp down on the plump flesh of your ass, digging in without remorse, sure to leave a mark. With a squeal, you tried to pull away and in the process pulled off his fingers. He snorted. Yanking you back by your hips, he lifted you higher which in turn forced your face further into the blankets. 

    “You’re dripping wet. I love it.” His tongue darted into your folds, just enough to taste you, before he dropped you back onto the bed. “If it’s too much, use your safeword. Unless you forgot that, too.”

    Your scoff devolved into a gasp and then a moan when you felt him slip into your heat, his length somehow longer than you remembered from just moments prior. Watching for visual cues and any sign of discomfort, he set a slow, almost nonexistent pace as you adjusted. Once he felt you reciprocate his thrusts, he increased his speed until you were a babbling mess beneath him. Watching you unravel and whimper and grasp at the bedsheets only turned him on more. You could feel him grow harder inside you. 

    After being deprived of your orgasm earlier, it didn’t take long before you were on the edge again. Your walls tightened around his cock, earning a strained grunt as he continued his breakneck pace. His fingers dug into your sides. You could only imagine the bruises that would be littered across your body in the morning, a colourful reminder of this night of pure and unadulterated bliss. 

    “Fuck, baby girl. You’re getting tighter by the second.”

    “I’m so close!” 

    “Obviously.”

    Your retort died on your lips after a strong, deep thrust had your world crashing around you. White light blinded your eyes and stars danced throughout your mind, clouding every sense and erasing every thought while your body writhed, stiffened, then fell slack all within the span of less than a minute. Namjoon didn’t stop his rough pace, instead somehow managing to speed up as he chased his own high. It was too much. You felt sensitive all over. 

    “Please, please cum,” you managed to blurt out as you held onto the sheets once more, doing your best to hold your balance against his merciless thrusts as tears threatened to spill. “Inside, on me, wherever you want just cum, please. Daddy, just cum already, fuck!”

    Your words seemed to do the trick. Once again pushing you down flat against the bed, his pace faltered and stuttered and with a few final deep thrusts, he pulled out. You felt his cum splatter across your ass before he collapsed next to you. Taking a minute to catch his breath, he stared into your eyes, his own soft and concerned as he tucked your hair out of your face. Feeling uncomfortable, you faced the other way and mumbled about needing to get cleaned up. He chuckled and rolled off the bed, disappearing into the bathroom before returning with a warm cloth. He wiped you down before pulling you into an embrace as you dozed off, somehow comfortable within the arms of this man you had only met a few hours ago. 

    When you woke, you woke with a start. The room was unfamiliar. The bed was unfamiliar. The man next to you was unfamiliar, at least until memories of the previous night came back to you. Burying your face in your hands, you tried to think of the best option to end this (delightful) mistake. 

    It had never been your intention to go home with anyone last night. You hadn’t been looking for a one night stand. Your day had been stressful and you just wanted to unwind at the bar with a few drinks before going home and sleeping it off. Alone. Funny how easily plans can change.

    Peering down at Namjoon, you didn’t feel an overwhelming sense of regret. He had given you everything you needed and you couldn’t deny that you felt relaxed, you felt _good_. He shifted in his sleep. He seemed perfect like this, serene and beautiful and without a care in the world. He seemed almost angelic. You wondered if he was as dominant in his everyday life as he was in the bedroom or if he was perhaps the opposite of you. With a scoff, you grabbed a pen from the bedside table and a tissue and wrote down your information. It wasn’t like he was _that_ dominant. Leaning over him, you placed the tissue on the table on his side of the bed. Taking another moment to observe him, you sighed. It was a nice change. You spent so much time being in charge at work, it felt good to hand yourself over to someone else. It felt nice to let go. Without thinking, you ran your fingers through his hair, amazed that it still felt so soft. 

    “Hasn’t anyone told you not to poke a sleeping lion?” He teased, eyes flashing with mischief as he woke. A wide grin broke across his face upon hearing your surprised exclamation before he pulled you back down into his grasp. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for someone who considers RM to be the ultimate (and therefore only) daddy…  
> Practice safe sex.


End file.
